


Look Through My Eyes

by Bright_Suns



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Also the pov shifts for like a paragraph from Emma to Paul and then back to Emma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lullabies, Nightmares, One Shot, Paul being a supportive boyfriend, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Suns/pseuds/Bright_Suns
Summary: Despite no longer being infected by the Hive, Paul still retains his siren song ability. So when Emma has a nightmare, she asks him to sing to her. Cuddling and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 20





	Look Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of (what will eventually become) a collection of siren!Hive AUs. Although it's not a sequel, it's in the same brand as Trust In Me. The song Paul sings is Look Through My Eyes by Phil Collins, because it's one of my favorites, and I think the lyrics fit.

“No! No! Please no!” Emma cried out, hoping that someone would listen. Her eyes flicked up towards the puppet that stood in place of the man she’d come to see as a father figure. “Professor Hidgens! Please!” However, he ignored her as she was dragged down the hallway. “Paul! Please oh God Paul! Please don’t do this. I don’t want to die!” But Paul didn’t seem to hear her either, his once ocean blue eyes now cerulean and soulless. The Hive brought her into one of the hospital rooms, strapping her into a chair. Once they were sure she couldn’t get away, Paul knelt down to her height. “ _It’s inevitable, Emma._ ” He sang leaning over her, his mouth dripping with blue. With the last burst of fight she could muster, Emma screamed.

Bolting up in her bed with a scream, Emma looked around the dark room. It was quite the difference from the room she’d been dreaming about. And unlike in her nightmare, she found comforting warm arms around her. “Shhh, it’s okay Em. It was just a nightmare.” Emma shifted, turning to look at her boyfriend as he turned on the light. “Do you want to talk about it?” Paul asked softly.

“I was back in the Clivesdale Hospital.” Paul paled, needing no further explanation. What had happened at the hospital had still haunted him as well. Thankfully though, PEIP had gotten there before the Hive could’ve killed Emma, and after a few weeks, Paul had been cured, with the rest of the people in Hatchetfield following suit.

“I can promise you, Em. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. We’ve all been cured, and the meteor’s been destroyed.” Emma let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Paul’s words were reassuring. But unfortunately, no matter how many times he’d said that he’d been cured, her brain would give her nightmares about the time before.

“Tell that to my nightmares.” She hadn’t meant to snark him (this time), but the nightmare had terrified her. But it seemed he hadn’t realized, and Emma could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“Would you like me to help you fall back asleep?” He asked softly, his eyes scanning hers.

“You mean use your trick?” She asked, voice barely a whisper. Even though Paul had been cured, oddly, he still retained some of his powers, one of those being his siren song.

“Well, yeah. If you want me to.” Emma felt herself smile, glad that Paul was gentlemanly enough to ask her for her permission first.

“Sure, why not. It’ll make shit a hell of a lot easier.” And it was better than another sleepless night. With a nod Paul turned the lamp off, rolled back over, and brought her close. Emma smiled, playfully bumping her nose against his.

“Hey!” He replied, scrunching his nose in response, although his tone was teasing. “I can’t concentrate with you bumping me.” Emma let out a chuckle before growing silent. Although she wasn’t sure how Paul’s powers worked, what she did know was that he needed to be free of distractions.

Gently Paul brought his hand up to Emma’s cheek to maneuver her, however Emma nuzzled into the warmth of it. Once her eyes met Paul’s, she noticed they began to glow. “Focus on me, Em.” Paul said, pitching his voice low as the cerulean of the Hive crept back into his eyes. Emma had to admit that it was nice to watch; the colors danced around each other, beckoning her to look deeper. “ _There are things in life you learn and oh in time you’ll see._ ” As she watched the colors in Paul’s eyes swirl, Emma realized she vaguely recognized the song. “ _Cause out there somewhere, it’s all waiting. If you keep believing._ ”

Paul gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, moving it in time to the song. “S _o don’t run. Don’t hide. It will be alright._ ” Emma let out a yawn. “ _You’ll see, trust me. I’ll be there watching over you._ ” Although her mind was starting to feel a bit hazy as she floated on the melody, she knew that the lyrics spoke the truth. Paul was there for her. And he’d always been there for her, even before the meteor had struck Hatchetfield. “ _Just take a look through my eyes. There’s a better place somewhere out there._ ” Emma’s muscles began to relax, and she slowed her breathing. “ _Just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes. You’ll be amazed what you’ll find. If you look through my eyes._ ”

Although Paul was hoping he wouldn’t have to sing more of the song, it looked like getting Emma back to sleep would take a little bit more time than he originally thought. Usually, she would be out cold by the end of the first chorus, but he guessed her nightmare had really shaken her. “ _There will be times on this journey, where all you see is darkness._ ” He continued, glowing eyes trained on Emma’s. “ _But out there somewhere, daylight finds you. If you keep believing._ ” He noticed Emma’s eyelids were starting to droop. “ _So don’t run. Don’t hide. It will be alright._ ” He continued to brush his thumb gently across her cheek. “ _You’ll see, trust me. I’ll be there watching over you._ ” He would always watch over her and watch out for her. Although he knew Emma could take care of herself, she wasn’t always the best at doing so, and her stubbornness made things worse.

“ _Just take a look through my eyes._ ” Emma felt his hand leave her cheek, and she sleepily pouted at him. Paul let out a chuckle, and Emma soon felt his hand softly running through her hair. Relaxing into the sensation, her eyes began to get heavier. “ _There’s a better place somewhere out there._ ” Her eyes slid closed and she snuggled closer into Paul. “ _Just take a look through my eyes._ ” She began to drift off and although a part of her had been worried, the sound of Paul’s voice wrapped around her, protecting her from any possible nightmares. “ _Everything changes. You’ll be amazed what you’ll find. If you look through my eyes._ ” Although she didn’t realize it, a peaceful smile had snuck onto her lips.

With Emma asleep in his arms, Paul smiled; singing wasn’t something he often did (especially since he was no longer infected), but he had to admit he enjoyed helping Emma get back to sleep this way. He’d even go so far as to admit that it helped him sleep better as well, especially once he knew that Emma felt safe. Kissing the top of Emma’s head, he spoke, voice barely a whisper. “Sweet dreams, Em.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
